Make Me Laugh & Make Me Cry
by katietheryn1
Summary: The Cullens had left her; Edward had broken her. She was my best friend; I would stick by her. She was healing, but my own drama was just beginning, and it would take a toll on the both of us. My name is Katie. *** J/OC, B/E? set in New Moon: Please R&R!
1. 1: He's Gone, Don't Leave a Message

Chapter 1: He's Gone, Don't Leave a Message

Bella Swan POV

He didn't want me? He was gone? Nothing processed in my mind, but I knew something was going terribly wrong. I started to wander in his direction after he'd gone.

Love, life, meaning . . . It was all starting to process. It was over.

I didn't know how long it had been, and didn't care. It was dark tonight, a new moon. But I kept stumbling. I didn't realize I was on the ground until I found myself playing with a bronze-colored fallen leaf on the ground. My face was wet, and I heard pained screams very close. I soon realized they were mine because my throat hurt and they became fainter. I felt like I was slipping, falling, and letting something go.

I saw someone in the distance. It was a shadowy, white figure of a person. A girl with flowing, light hair; I didn't recognize her. Her face looked worried. I think she was an angel, or a goddess.

"Why?" I tried to call to her. "He's gone. Help me."

She kept staring concernedly towards me. Then my sight went blank.

Alice Cullen POV

I sat there on the plane to the east coast, leaving my sister Bella behind. I couldn't believe that Edward had made me do this, but I couldn't go back now. I had to let her be human. I felt a vision coming on, and let it come to me. I saw a tan, blonde girl, walking into the cafeteria of Forks High. She was obvious new, and was being trailed by Mike Newton. She gazed upon a wretched Bella worriedly, and confronted her cautiously. When Bella saw her, at first she was confused, but then her face brightened, like she had been waiting for her. Her face looked less emotionless than before, and a bit brighter. I saw a small smile crack, and then I saw Bella laugh.

I knew now that she would be fine without us. That both comforted and hurt my non-beating heart. Shit, why did I let Edward destroy our family?


	2. 2: OMFG, It's Wet in Forks

Chapter 2: OMFG, It's Wet In Forks

Katie Lautner POV

I had never even heard of Forks, Washington. I mean, who had? So as my mother drove me down the highway in the pouring rain, I wondered what good could come out of this move. I had nothing so far.

My dad was to be working in Port Angeles, the local port and small city. Why we had to live miles away in a lifeless little town I despised already perplexed me to a level great than usual.

I closed my eyes and bit my lip. My hair color would darken from dirty blonde to brown. My tan would fade away. What if my pretty green eyes changed color, too? I wanted this to _end_. I wanted to go home to San Francisco, to where I had everything – friends, popularity . . .

Here it seemed impossible to even have a social life. Not when you couldn't even keep your hair dry. Oh well. As my mom had said, no one was going to bite me. I scowled as I felt the car turn once more, slow, and come to a stop. My future was ahead of me, so I got out of the car without really opening my eyes and grabbed my bag out of the back.

"Well, Katie? Look around." My dad sounded dull in his words.

I widened my eyes and put on my cute smile I could fake so well. "Wow, Mom and Dad! We're actually here. It's so different than California . . . And wet." I giggled at the end for emphasis. I didn't want my feelings to be hard on them, and it hurt me to complain, also. I grabbed my two huge bags and cautiously walked up the slippery driveway to my new two-story house. My room would be on the second floor, I had been told, and I guessed it was the room I could see through a window from where I stood.

I walked up the stairs – grimacing now, as my parents couldn't see my face. I bit my lip even harder, and walked inside. My room was sky blue, a reasonable color. At least it wasn't baby pink. The sheets were on my bed, and I had a desk with extra space for my laptop. I threw my bags on the floor, and dropped face first onto my new bed. I didn't care if I was fully dressed in my warmest winter clothes from home. I would silently cry myself to sleep right there, as I had so many times after something simple like a break up or something huge as a lost life. And somehow, I planned to find a way to go to school in the morning and face other suffering teens, exiled just like me.

September 20, and I walked to school with my umbrella. I hoped I would see a Porsche or some other fancy sports car in the lot to remind me of home. I saw no such vehicle, so I walked into the office and got my schedule from a nice redheaded woman named Mrs. Cope. She seemed very sweet and hopeful I would enjoy it here. I was losing faith, but shared the little I had left with her.

First period was boring as Hell – English! I knew the entire curriculum we were studying this year! I sat in class not listening to a word the teacher said, just staring out the soaked window. I saw no shape in the clouds – just one large blob that covered the entire sky. How depressing, I thought, staring at the grey stupidity. This place sucked – how could anyone stand living here? I couldn't describe how thankful I was when the bell finally rang.

"Hey! Are you new? I'm Mike Newton." A tall blonde boy was brave enough to introduce himself to me after first period. I was flattered, and impressed at Forks' cute guy population.

"Yeah, I am. I'm Katie Lautner," I blushed, but I bet no one could notice with my tan. Everyone here was so pale.

Mike walked and talked with me on the way to second period, and we had identical schedules apparently. I could tell he was definitely flirting, so I responded the only way I knew how – I flirted back. All in all, I felt successful with Forks not being too bad on the social life record. But as Mike walked me into the lunch, I immediately changed my thoughts on that. I caught sight of a girl – brunette, pale, and probably shorter than I – sitting down. She looked dead, like a corpse. Her eyes were empty, her body sagging – almost as if she was in pain. I shuddered. It was as if I was looking in the mirror of one of my old friends the day after her dad died. _Claudia_, my mind screamed. _Claudia!_

I felt drawn in her direction, and it took me a second to realize I was walking towards her already. Mike was following after me confusedly.

"Hello?" I started, and she looked up at me with vacant eyes, not showing anything at all – even life.

Bella Swan POV

"Hello" she had said. I braced myself for anything, and turned my face towards the unfamiliar but feminine voice. She was tan and blonde – a new girl. Just like I had been . . . I stopped that thought in its tracks, numbing myself again.

"Hello?" She looked more worried now as she repeated herself. I didn't try wondering why, because he . . .

Something clicked then. "Hi." I didn't know how it happened, but it was as if my feelings had been changed, and now I felt, well, friendly. So I simply responded to her. It didn't feel correct, but still sort of right. It wasn't natural, but it was if it should have been.

"May I sit here? I'm Katie, by the way." I nodded, and Katie pulled up two chairs. I wondered why, but then I saw Mike behind her, looking nervous. So Mike was into blonde, tall, and tan girls now? Or was it his tradition to always hit on the new girl?

Why was I thinking so much? I shouldn't be letting this happen. The pain would come back, and I knew it. But in the moment, I felt it was as it should be with me talking to this strange girl. It was if my emotions were being influenced, but that was the past. It all was. Katie said little, but I felt comfortable. I could tell Mike didn't, but stayed there for Katie. It was funny, because Mike's edginess made me want to laugh. It felt sort of wrong in a good way, as this all felt. When lunch ended and Katie left, I felt empty again. Wounded. I couldn't bring back my numbing protection from the pain of my life . . .

It was Katie. I was going crazy, or there was something wrong with Katie. Or maybe it was something right. I would find her later. She was like the numbness, but better.

Charlie saw something different in me today. He noticed my slightly lifted face. This seemed to relax him. I was kind of glad that he wasn't worrying about me as much. He just got home, and after seeing me and saying hi, he left. I could have sworn he had a smug look on his face.

I saw Katie again at school the next day. I ran up to her, and she looked into my gaze. This made her smile, which made me want to smile too. Like sunbeams of warmth and light radiated off her, I now realized.

"Hi, Bella!" I was happy she remembered my name. Happy for the first time in a while. Able to think for the first time in a while. This felt different and good, and was all coming so fast . . . So Katie and I talked, and she would come to my house after school. I was sure Charlie would like that – me having human interaction.

…THREE WEEKS LATER…

Time didn't lag on as much anymore. In fact, everything flew by. If everything was lost, this version of Hell was reasonable to live in. Katie made everything easy, and I was getting back in tune with more people instead of going crazier than before.

Katie and Mike were going out now, so Mike was at my place some, and at hers a lot. I even found myself passing time in Katie and Mike's rooms. Everything felt light now, in the brightness and weight sense of the phrase. It also went by fast and comfortably. There were no pauses – time just flew by. I didn't have to try anymore. I was turning back into Bella again.

The scariest part was that it hurt less to be away from Katie now – I didn't need her, but I still wanted to be with her. It had been a whole month now – it was October! I felt like I could live again. It felt good.

I wanted to tell Katie about him. About Edward. And what he really was.


	3. 3: Sugar Heals All Wounded Hearts

Chapter 3: Sugar Heals All Wounded Hearts

Katie Lautner POV

Bella and I were going to La Push this weekend; that was the local Native American reservation on the coast. We had made plans with classmates to and have a bonfire with us, and we were psyched! But it was Friday, and Bella and I were having a sleepover tonight. I guess the more time with your best friend, the merrier!

I had heard about what Bella had been like before I had come from Mike. He had said it was all me that changed that. He had said Bella's cryptic boyfriend Edward had left her suddenly in the middle of the woods. Bella had loved him so much that she'd gone senseless afterwards. I didn't believe how anyone could ever do that to someone else. But Edward sounded really messed up and abnormal, so the cruelness was just probably part of the deal. How Bella could have loved him, I didn't know.

Mike and I were good together –but I didn't love him. He was funny and loyal and had an adorable smile, and loved taking me to dinner. Then we'd always come back to my place and hang out together. We'd even kissed once, but nothing set of sparks. It was funny – Mike, Bella, and I practically had three homes each: each other's! It was pretty funny, because I liked Mike's house a lot more than my own, and even Bella's, too. And so I was thinking about Mike a bit when Bella walked into my television room with a bowl of popcorn. I hadn't noticed her, and she snapped her fingers in my face.

"Having another Mike fantasy? Your face looks almost _lustful_." She said the last word like it was a bad one, and we both started cracking up then. Bella looked pretty much human now. She didn't look comatose and wounded like she had before. Not at all zombie-like, even in her actions.

So we watched the movie _Wayne's World_ – my favorite – to pass time for a bit, and then went upstairs to my room. We were both sleeping on the floor. Snuggling into our sleeping bags, we faced each other on our sides, and the nightlong conversation began. But how Bella started it caught me completely off guard.

"Do you know about my ex-boyfriend, Edward Cullen?" she began.

I didn't really know how to respond. "Uh, Mike told me a bit about him, but no, not really that much."

"How much then?" she pressed, egging on the potentially dangerous conversation. I really didn't want to hurt her, but she seemed fine. I mean, it had been six weeks! What did I expect, a total relapse?

"That he was an antisocial, cryptic, and perfect-looking guy who supposedly loved you to death one day and then left you in the middle of the forest alone the next, saying he didn't want you anymore."

Her face changed slightly into a twist of pain.

"You okay, Bells?" I panicked.

"Yeah, Kate, it's just . . . I'm nervous about something."

This confused and intrigued me. "Why?"

"You'll think I'm crazy." Was she trying to slowly kill me with all this suspense?

"No way, girl. Now talk, Bella. Talk."

She hesitated, messing with a strand of her hair. Then she started talking in a serious voice that just happened to creep the hell out of me.

"Katie, what if you had to tell someone something so stupid and unbelievable to a person, knowing the minuscule chances of them even faintly believing you – would you even bother trying to get them to understand? If it was the truest thing in the world? And what if it was a secret of life or death – would you trust them, and risk putting that person in a hazardous situation just in attempt to help both of you out in the long run?" Bella looked nearly emotionless – she had always had a pretty good poker face. I knew she was trying to hide any sense or idea of what she was to tell me, incase she or I backed out. But I knew that wasn't going to happen, because I wasn't going to let it.

"Yes, I'd try," I confidently stated, letting her know that I was ready to know.

"Katie, you understand that _no one_ can know what I tell you tonight? How treacherous life would be if they did? I don't think you'll believe me, but . . ." I was dying to know what she was keeping from me. I knew this was probably about Edward now, and something to do with why he left and why she was so depressed when he did. But there was deathly danger in that equation? I _think_ I believed Bella, because I'd try to understand her, and I was only trying to comprehend right then.

"Just spit it out, Bella. I accept the terms and conditions, I'd sign a contract, but if this is what you say it is, it shouldn't be on paper. Now _please_ just tell me what about Edward could have me dead."

I tried to keep my voice down as my inquisitiveness tried to kill me. This enigmatic talk was getting at my nerves. For a brief second, I truly believed Bella had gone mad when Edward left, and she was just showing it now instead of hiding it. But I banished that thought immediately. I would give Bella a chance.

Bella took a deep breath, looked down, and started speaking. "I'll start easy, then. Edward, well, when we met, right away I knew there was something off about him. Turns out, he wasn't exactly . . . human."

My thoughts cut off there, and those word stuck in my mind. _Wasn't exactly human_. Not human? Bella had paused, knowing that would happen. She continued after a few seconds, thankfully.

"He and his so-called adopted family of two parents, three boys, and two girls were all inhuman. They were a coven of, well; I guess you could kind of call them vegetarian . . . vampires. You see, they didn't hunt humans, but animals instead. This made them different than other vampires. They were more civilized, and also, instead of having red eyes like human-drinking vampires, they had topaz-colored eyes, like gold."

Bella looked up at my face. I didn't know what she saw there in my expression. I was bewildered, yet both fascinated and anxious even more. I could barely believe where this conversation was going. Vampires? Not exactly the best of girly sleepover conversation starters. But still… I think I believed her then, but with a tiny bit of doubt. I mean, with all the terms and conditions coming with the secret of domestic vampires with human girlfriends, it sort of made sense. So I guess Bella was wrong – it actually wasn't that hard to understand. I bet if I'd known him and his family, though, it would have been a lot easier to believe.

Bella told me the most amazing story that night – of Edward's family, vampire powers, baseball, three nomadic vampires, her old best friend: Edward's sister Alice Cullen, Carlisle Cullen: Edward's dad with a huge history of over 300 years, immortality, the Quileuete Native Americans down the street being their enemies, and so much more. I listened intently, followed carefully, commented, and discussed a bit with her. I told her I believed, and she grinned so big. I could only imagine what it could have felt like to get something that big off her chest after so long.

Some times when she spoke of Edward, I heard her voice strain. This pained me, to have her hurt. The stupid vampire should have left long before Bella got to know and love him! But these were still extremely cool stories.

For example, vampires sparkled in sunlight and didn't need to breath. They were also freakishly strong and fast, with beyond-razor-sharp teeth. They were changed into vampires with a bite, or just getting the venom in their system – if their blood was drained, they were a goner. But once they were a vampire, they could live forever. It had to be real; it couldn't all be made up with so much to say in experiences and detail.

I was thrilled that Bella was able to talk about all this. I couldn't ever imagine what this would have been like for her three months ago. It was probably worse than suicide to even think to tell anybody, not to mention that it was super dangerous, too. But how I managed to notice and be satisfied with this, I didn't know.

I knew 100% that it was real. These vampires were real. My best friend had made out with a serial killing, hot, vampire man.

Oh. My. God.

Whoa, Lord, the world was now not what I once thought it was!

"Shit," I whispered, and Bella giggled.

We didn't go to sleep that night. We just stayed up watching movies on my iPod the rest of the night. We muffled our laughter – I'm a sucker for romantic comedies – and ate candy to keep us up: I effing love sugar!

But the whole time one detail just stuck in my head. The Quileuetes from the reservation. I had to go talk someone for some reason I couldn't quite figure, and I was so bringing Bella with me. And then I realized tomorrow's plans, and internally cheered. Way to be covert, Kate!

The next night, Mike drove Bella and I down to the La Push bonfire party. It was mid-afternoon, and we didn't plan on being back until long after sundown.

"Everybodeh! Welcome to mah beach!" A tall native boy shouted with his rowdy pack of friends. I watched him smile and laugh, his russet skin and long dark ponytail moving around, before I saw him stop his wandering eyes on the girl standing next to me.

"Bella?" he asked loudly, and he successfully got her attention.

She turned towards him, surprised and excited. "Jake?" Oh em gee they actually knew each other.

"Bells!" the Jake boy shouted, and ran over to her, giving her a huge hug. "Man, I haven't seen you in such a long time!"

Then it clicked for me. Jacob – this was the native boy who had told Bella of the Cullens as the Cold Ones, or vampires.

Mike, Bella, and I spent to rest of the daylight hours acquainting or re-acquainting ourselves with Jacob Black. He had 2 older sisters who'd moved away, he was 2 years younger than all of us, he lived with his dad who was in a wheelchair, and he worked with cars and automotives. Sweet; this guy was so cool!

I could also tell he focused much more of his attention on Bella and me. Bella really seemed to enjoy all the attention, and let go. Like that she could move on completely from Edward, and maybe create a vampire hate club, too, while she was at it. Man, I really wanted to hook those two up now!

Eventually Bella went wandering of with Jake's friends Quil and Embry – and all the hotness they were! – and Mike was talking with his bud Tyler, so Jacob and I were finally alone. I could finally talk to him privately, and get this weird feeling of being malcontent off of my chest. I didn't know why, but I had to do this both for Bella and for me.

"Jacob, I need to talk to you, somewhere private and where no one could find us." He looked at me kind of funny, knowing I had been going out with Mike for a while, and I looked at him funny back. No, definitely not _that_ kind of private and alone. Dream on; you can go and get lucky another day, kid.

"Really? No, Jake, I'm sorry but this doesn't include any of your sexual fantasies," I warned jokingly, and he laughed energetically. He then stood, motioned me over towards the ominous forests surrounding the beach, and we both walked into a dark unknown. He led me to a small clearing where I was sure no one would randomly some stumbling into.

"Jake, I know you didn't see Bella that much after the Cullens left, but she was beaten. I need your help with something, because I know a bit about your tribe and their legends, and you need to know the truth. But she can't know I told you and stuff," I stated cautiously.

"Oh shit, you think I'm descended from werewolves and the Cullens are vampires, too, don't you?" Jacob complained, scoffing. I sighed, hitting my palm on my forehead. Stupid, clueless _freshman. _Then again, what else did I expect?

"Listen to me. I need you to tell me everything you know, and I can prove myself right, okay? I really need to help Bella. For her, please?"

Jake spun his head right back to me, curious and faithful as, well, a dog.

Jacob Black POV

When this girl talked, it was like an unstoppable force of nature was coming straight at you, and was much to close – you couldn't do a thing to stop it; you just let it take you. So Katie was pretty much dominating everything that was said, questioning and cautioning and manically speaking, as if she were being timed. I could barely repress laughter the whole time.

Everything she said was so crazily believable, though, so I basically had no choice but to tell her everything I knew about my tribe. The Cullens had left; it's not like I'm breaking the treaty anymore! Besides, who the hell cares?

Katie said the Cullens were vampires, and had backup proof and information that would have probably taken hours for a normal person to say. She finished in less than 15 minutes – some of the most interesting minutes I've had this whole year. Katie sure was something else, something special.

"And I don't know why, I just knew someone would know something about all this, and I knew we were coming here; I just found out all this last night!" Katie reflected exhaustedly. "Thank you, Jake. I'm sorry this was so much, but…"

"Hey, no prob! I should be the one thanking you. You are sure someone, Katie Lautner," I joked, nudging her lightly with my elbow and running off into the trees. I was so having fun tonight.

"Oh no you don't!" she screamed playfully, and I heard her swift movements as she chased me down. I ran and ran, and then felt a small figure jump on my back. She put me in a headlock and kicked the back of my knees. I was beaten long before I fell, laughing harder than I had in forever. We lay there for a second, and I felt her get off of me unsteadily.

"We should get back before someone thinks I raped you," she joked.

"Or Mike thinks vice versa!" I retorted while laughing at my own joke, and led her back to the bonfire.

Midway on our walk back, I heard Katie take something out of her pocket, and a loud crunch. I turned to see her eating a Twix bar.

"Oh god! Sugar! Give now," I pleaded, giving her the puppy dog pout face. She smiled, and then broke the half-eaten stick in half, handing me the unbitten piece. I don't think I've ever been more grateful.


	4. 4: What We Only Wish We Could Say

Chapter 4: What We Can Only Wish We Could Say

Katie Lautner POV

"21!" Jacob shouted, pulling all the chips toward him.

"Showoff! I can't loose in my own house!" I retaliated jokingly.

"Um, actually, we're at my house," Mike stated, and we all started cracking up.

Bella questioned, "So you guys are living together now?"

"Mike, nice! Score!" Quil and Embry shouted, and I pounced on them. Embarrassed as I was, that was pretty hilarious of me.

We were spending our first of what will become many nights that six of us would spend together. It was a Wednesday, and we were apparently at Mike's house, not my own. I swear that I'd never slept over here before, but I'm sure that if I said that I would just get more quips directed at me.

"Ooh, Wife Swap!" Bella yelled, happier than ever in the past week since the La Push bonfire. We crammed on the couch together and watched in tragic hysteria as families fell and rebuilt themselves with the help of swearing 5-year olds or Amish people. I loved this show to death and back!

No, scratch that: I loved this life to death and back.

I slept over at Bella's that night; we went over there at about 10 at night. Charlie was half-asleep on the couch, watching Sport Center on ESPN. He looked over to us, smiled, and nodded. That was our cue that this was all right and we could go upstairs. By the time we got upstairs, Bella pulled me down onto her bed. We sat cross-legged across from each other; she seemed zealous to tell me something, I guessed.

"Alright, Kit Kat, here's the plan. Driving home from school yesterday, I drove by the Murphy's," she started with a mischievous smile. "Outside on their law were 2 deceased motorcycles with 'free' signs on them. Well, we have Jake as our mechanic, and it would be really fun…" she prophesized. I was awestruck. I guess that you could say that Bella Swan was an absolute genius. When someone finds something this amazing, you know you have an angel.

"Oh my god!" I whispered excitedly, bouncing up and down a bit. "Wait, do you have them yet, and when do we ask Jake to fix them?"

"I told Joseph Murphy to hold them for me, and we're talking to Jake this weekend," Bella stated simply; we had three days to plan the proposition. This was amazingly brilliant; I loved my best friend so much!

"Wait, do our parents have to know? Mine would flip, but it wouldn't be half as bad as Chief Charlie's reaction," I thought, nervous all of a sudden.

"Oh, Billy can't get to Jake's garage in his wheelchair, and no adults have to know; they never will even have a clue. I mean, we hang out 24/7 anyways, right? Only now we'll be on the rez," she explained thoughtfully. Once again, I shall repeat myself: Bella was a genius.

Keeping the secret from the guys was hard when it dominated my mind and they dominated my free time. I almost let it slip once, to the point where they thought I was babbling my head off and was unable to form rational sentences. Bella was silently giggling, but did a good job of hiding it – I definitely needed was definitely a lesson in covertness from her; she was so good at hiding things!

Bella Swan POV

I wish I could say that I wasn't lying to Katie, Charlie, Renee, Mike, Jake, Billy, and everyone I knew and loved. I wish I could say I wasn't lying to myself. But it wasn't true, so I just had to deal with reality. And the reality was… that I wasn't okay. And I knew I would never be okay again.

I had, by now, perfected a smile to use when I was supposed to be happy. But in truth, I was only really happy when I was around Katie. She had this magnetically cheerful aura about her, and I swore by it. It was my happiness now – I had no other.

When I was away from her, or just alone in general, I started to fall apart again. Either the pain or the perpetual numbness came to haunt me. No matter what I told Katie, he was still there, terrifying as ever, and just because I knew he wasn't ever going to go away.

I would go to graduate, go to college, get a job, and just live – forever alone and scarred. Of course I knew I could never fall in love again. He was my everything. Edward was everything to me. And I couldn't just let that go. But even so, I knew that I would go forever with him never caring, never reappearing in my life; he would always keep that promise. But it wasn't like he had never existed. I never would be, and I didn't get how he could possibly believe it would! The promise was broken the moment he made it!

And so I figure, what better way to life out my life by breaking my promise, too? Why not be dangerous and reckless? Why not have a bit of adrenaline-powered fun? My friends were already up for it, and our parents would never find out. All it took was those motorcycles, a mechanic, and an ecstatically zealous friend to get the operation going. And like Katie what more fun could I have than building death machines with teenage boys?

"Bella!" I was snapped out of my thoughts as Jacob and Katie came crashing up my stairs with pots and pans. They were banging them together and creating noise that would have Charlie hold them at gunpoint – if he were home. They were singing something incoherent to my drowsy self, but as my door burst open it was much clearer.

"Pancakes and bacon! Bacon and pancakes! Get your ass downstairs! Pancakes and –"

"Shut up! Gosh you two, where are the rest of the guys? And how did you get into my house?" I croaked out with a yawn.

"Quil, Embry, and Mike are downstairs, and we know where the spare key is under the eaves. Really, you don't think we were that stupid, do you? Because you must be retarded then," Jake scoffed jokingly, and high-fived Katie. She was giggling musically, and she held out her hand to me. I took it and she pulled me up. Jake coughed, mumbled something to Katie, and left the room embarrassedly, taking the pots and pans with him.

"Now let's get you dressed. Um, skinny jeans, that long-sleeved Juicy shirt I got you…" she trailed off as she now sifted through my newly stuffed closet. She made shopping less painful than Alice did, but she still spent a lot of money on designer stuff.

"Katie, I swear that my closet has literally grown to hold everything you have bought for me in the past month. My old clothes are scared shitless of you," I laughed quietly, and she beamed, mumbling a thank you.

Once I was presentable and Katie had finished playing Life-Size Seattle Barbie with me, we skipped downstairs in a fashion only Kit Kat could manage without tripping us both and breaking our collarbones. It was cute and elegant when you watched her, but when she was holding your hand and dragging you, you felt almost nauseous. But that feeling passed quickly when I caught scent of the kitchen.

We walked in on four boys chatting energetically and devouring a mountain of breakfast foods. Pancakes, waffles, sausages, and bacon – all covered in a load of syrup. I felt like I had never been hungry before in my life.

We were greeted amiably and told to help ourselves – I felt a bit awkward, since this was my kitchen, not theirs. But then again, this obviously wasn't my food, so I just laughed it off and filled up a plastic plate. We ate and talked for about an hour at my kitchen counter – rez and Forks High stuff, nothing that new. But our 3 native boys kept talking about a Sam Uley and his supposed 'gang' that he ran.

"They think they run the place, and the elders treat them like they actually do sometimes!"

"Sam just got engaged to Leah's cousin! Her cousin! Sam and Leah used to go out and stuff! He's so weird…"

"And they way they look at us, it's like they're waiting or something. It's so expectant."

"They always run around half-naked, in the woods…"

"They all just creep me out now!"

The words thrown back and forth were so derogatory that I almost felt the need to step in. Sam couldn't be that bad, because the tribe elders respected him; he must actually be pretty great then. But the boys hated them so much; I knew there must really be something bothering them about this 'gang' and what they were about.

I never got the chance to ask Jacob about Sam Uley, as Katie and I brought up the motorcycles a couple more minutes of their ranting. Actually, I just jumped in and distracted them, as the rant was really bothering me.

"Um, guys, Katie and I have something pretty awesome we need to ask you all," I blurted out pretty randomly. I felt really stupid and vulnerable when they all turned to me, but that passed in about half a second – they were my friends, for god sakes!

"Um, we have a proposition for a Mr. Black," I started. "If he would step forward please?"

Jacob stepped out form the circle we were standing in, and hovered there, staring at me strangely. I just smiled evilly and nudged Katie's arm.

Katie began, "Mr. Black, if you would be willing to help a Miss Lautner and a Miss Swan help repair two motorized two-wheeled vehicles," she proposed, "then they shall not brutally murder you in your sleep. Deal?"

I heard a mumbled 'awesome' and 'sick' from Quil, and plenty of other gasps. Jacob looked like… um, we had just bought his three-year-old self a puppy, I guess.

"Hell yeah!" he yelled, running to Katie and I and scooping us up off the ground in a crushing hug. I was laughing so hard I started coughing due to lack of air supply. Jake sure had one hell of a vicegrip.

"Really?" we squealed excitedly. Oh, it was so on, Cullen.

Embry Call POV

All i could think was how awesome these chicks were as they drove up in the truck to Jake's place. I saw the two giant masses of near scrap metal in the back of the truck, covered by a large tarp – it was raining lightly. Bella and Katie… oh, I would so marry them both right now! What, I mean, they're both pretty hot…

"Guys!" they screamed at us excitedly – we were in the garage around back. We stood up and ran over to them. They were hopping out of the truck, so Quil, Jake, and I ripped the tarp off of the bikes. I had to admit, they were in better condition than I had anticipated. One was a Honda, the other a Harley – this was sick!

Jacob Black POV

The next few weeks went by too fast. Time flew by as we men worked and Bella and Katie talked, helped, and watched. Mike usually left around meal times and brought back pizzas a half hour later. We ate them at the rate of a box a minute, so he bought around 5 each time.

Bella and Katie were always there, even when one or two of the guys couldn't show. Sometimes it was just the girls and I, and personally, those were my favorite times. Even though Quil and Embry lived down the street and Mike was a really cool guy, I felt closest to the girls. It sounds weird, I know, but I just felt so much more comfortable around them.

With Bella, I didn't have to try to be anyone else. She took me as I was, and we could be our idiot selves around each other. With Katie, I felt the need to be better sometimes, but she didn't care. She constantly gave me ego boosts and told almost everyone how much she loved them –according to her, it was a very common thing to 'love' your friends in California. But sometimes, I could barely tell the difference between how she treated Mike and I. It was like he wasn't even really her boyfriend at all, but I didn't comment. High school boyfriends were probably a lot less serious in California, or at least they were for blondes. I didn't really know about her sometimes, she was just so different, so bold, so out-there and courageous and loving. She was too perfect for effing wet Washington.

She and Bella often talked about colleges they were applying to. Katie had managed to force Bella into sending an application to Princeton, where Katie was also applying. They had also both applied to UW, Cal, and UCLA – apparently they were book-smart, too, not just street-smart. Katie talked a lot about joining sororities with Bella, too. It was obvious they were set on sticking together as best friends for a long time.

I caught on to the fact that Mike was only applying to some community colleges and Washington State – nothing the same as the girls. Katie and him definitely were expiring, but I didn't even know if they'd figured it out yet, or even cared.

But my favorite two senior girls would be leaving next year, and it bothered me too much that they would possibly be hundreds of miles away. So I was definitely trying to make the most of the bike-building time, and everything I had left with them. I couldn't loose the precious time I had left with them; it was passing by my eyes to the point that it blurred. I felt almost sick.

I didn't know how sick I really was until the night at the movies with the girls and Mike. Quil was doing homework, and I already knew that Embry had mono or something. Mike got stomach flu, and I didn't want to drive him home. Then everything went red hot, and I knew I had to leave – this wasn't normal; this wasn't right. I turned around, ran home in the pouring rain.

Billy left when he saw me, now urgent to find stupid Sam Uley for some reason. Right after he left, it happened.

I wish I could say I was wrong, that I was lying, but there was no going back. I could never see Katie or Bella again, for the rest of my effed-up existence.


	5. 5: Secrets Just Fall Out of the Closet

Chapter 5: Secrets Just Fall Out of the Closet

Katie Lautner POV

Jacob Black was not okay. One of my bestest friends was not okay!

Bella and I had waited for so long for Billy – his dad – to let us talk to him. It reminded me of Jake's rapid growth spurt and how he had gotten taller every day we saw him. It never stopped, and even though I felt like I hadn't seen Jake in forever, it had only been two weeks. But now it was the week before Christmas, and nothing felt right without him. He just had to get better soon.

So now Jake was sick, and Bella and I were frantic. I could tell Mike was worried too, because they had become good friends. And if something worried us, naturally Mike got stressed out and nervous too. I mean, we had all been a best friend foursome for forever now. I mean, I had moved here in September, which was months ago! I picked up my phone and dialed the number one more time today, hoping Billy would at least say Jacob was there this time. He usually said he was out with friends, but I didn't believe it. Quil and Embry would've invited us. But come to think of it, they both have been out for a while too…

"Hello?" I heard, and I gasped, and my face brightened. Jacob had answered, and his voice sounded healthy and well – just kind of tired.

"Jacob! It's Kate. How are you?"

"I'm fine. Hey, I can't really talk right now, so –" Jake sounded annoyed now, so I cut him off at the last words, concerned.

"What's wrong, Jake?"

"I'm sorry, I'll get back to you." The line went dead. I sat there bewildered. Jake sounded so much better, but he had had to go so abruptly. Um, why?

I called Bella and told her what was up. We decided to give it some time – I mean, this was Jacob we were talking about. If he needed time and didn't want to talk to us yet for some reason, we would give him all the time and space he needed until he was all set to be with us again.

Bella and I were walking to La Push from my house now. A day had passed and Jake still wasn't available to Bella or I in person or on the phone. So we decided to go find him instead of waiting any longer. I mean, he didn't think we were really that patient, did he? I thought he knew us better than that – I was dying; I had to know what was up with him that was keeping him from us! As we walked, we were on a dumb blonde joke telling streak, seeing who could come up with the best ones. I knew a few trillion-dollar ones, because I was blonde myself.

"How do you drown a blonde, Bella?"

"Hmm, you know what? I'm not so sure, Kate." Her sarcasm put us both into hysterics.

I could barely make my response sound serious or witty. "You glue . . . a mirror to . . . the bottom of . . . a pool!"

Bella slapped my back hard as we both nearly collapsed laughing. Then she tripped over a stupid fat rock on the side of the road. I caught her around her waist before she fell flat on her face. Now our laughing was becoming painful, but I still couldn't stop.

We were along the side of the highway, walking to take advantage of a sunny day. This was the tenth one since I'd moved to Forks, WA. All the forest's trees were at our far right, and we walked on wet grass with the highway close on our left.

I heard an engine in the distance, a loud and recognizable thing. Was that a . . . oh my god, a Porsche? I didn't believe this. I never saw those anymore. This stopped me in my tracks. My head flew up and my hysteria silenced. Bella looked at me nervously, but saw the flat out excitement on my face. Both our heads turned towards the noise now, which was behind us. That was weird, because there were no sports car owners in Forks or locally that I knew of by now. . .

I saw a canary yellow Porsche 911 Turbo bursting towards us. I couldn't make out the driver, as they were short, going very fast, and therefore barely visible. And then the car was gone.

"Whoa." I wasn't sure who had said it due to my completely and utter surprise. We turned our heads towards each other then. Her expression was intrigued and a bit flabbergasted. It was kind of funny.

"Katie, what was that?" she queried.

"A Porsche 911 Turbo. Really bright yellow, obviously. And nobody from Forks, I take it. But, we have no rich tourists, or even tourists in general, so I wonder…"

"I think I suddenly like sports cars. Yellow really works for that one."

The laughter started up again, and we continued on our way to Jacob's house. Who knew the right car would make Bella actually take an interest in them for once?

It had started absolutely pouring rain and cats and dogs and several other mammals by the time we arrived at the Blacks' house. Bella and I were sprinting towards the house, ready to beg on our hands and knees for entrance so we could get dry and warm again.

"B-Billy! Open the effing door, m-man!" We screamed, shivering, as we made it to the driveway. We saw him cautiously open the door, and though seemingly unwilling, let us in the house out of what I guessed was just plain old pity.

"Girls, he's not here. You can go sit by the fire, and grab a towel if you want," he stated plainly, as we knew the drill by now – we used to do this on all the days when we came over early and Jake was sleeping. But that was before he got really sick, or so we were under the impression that he was. He was healthy now, but had he even been sick at all? Or just avoiding us for some reason?

"Th-thanks B-Billy," we shivered and almost ran into the main living area, where we heard the fire's coals crackling as the wood burned slowly.

Out of sheer disappointment and being nearly frostbitten, Bella and I sat silent by the fire, feeling unwanted and unwelcome in the house right now. I knew for sure that something wasn't right here, and Bells knew it by now, too.

I was tired of this much-too-awkward silence after a few minutes. And so I figured the one way to lighten a moment like this was a perfectly good inside joke.

"And then the lamb dismembered the lion," I deadpanned, now unable to contain all this tension a moment longer. I knew Bella would laugh so hard at this, no matter what the situation happened to be. I knew that I was correct when she doubled over, laughing loudly and exuberantly all of a sudden.

"And the dumb blonde watched with popcorn," Bella managed while laughing.

"And the wolves and the skater boy played fetch with all the poker chips!" we finished together.

We finished the rest of the song we had written, but were unable to actually sing. We didn't stop laughing uncontrollably for at least two more minutes after, and after that we made up an improv story about whatever came to mind. Apparently Jasper went to Vegas and became a prostitute with Lauren Mallory, and they all ate Jess Stanley for dinner with a side of Cheetos and Rosalie. Meanwhile, Edward fell in love with the Jonas Brothers in Canada while Charlie pole-danced with Mr. Banner during the Super Bowl halftime show. What a day for these unfortunately sick and twisted characters.

While we contemplated how Mike would look in a skimpy little classic French maid outfit, we heard approaching loud chatter outside, the door slam open with the noise of boisterous and masculine arguing and debating. It was over someone called 'Dreadlocks' – ha, what a stupid name! – but I recognized one of the voices was Jake.

"Run!" I nervously whispered to Bella, and we tiptoed swiftly to the kitchen closet, where we silently hid.

"Hey, you hear something?" an unknown voice asked cautiously. He was maybe a 25-year-old man.

"There's totally someone in your living room, Jacob," said another voice. He was maybe a bit younger, but sounded tougher in nature.

"Two people, giggling like little girls!" said another, who sounded teenage, but definitely wasn't Jacob.

"Crap, it's them," Jake finally said, sounding exhausted and almost angry. That pissed me off so much that I held my breath, and looking to Bella, had her do the same thing as me. Jake's new 'gang' would not find us – I was determined, even if it was the last effing thing I would ever do. Because nobody leaves me hanging for weeks while I think about and mentally care for him, and then dump like trash me the moment we meet again. No one.

We listened as the 'gang' of guys searched and called throughout the house – 5 of them in total, I finally decided – with no success, but sometimes getting so close to us I was scared shitless they already knew we were in here. But I was becoming in desperate need of air. Without meaning to, I opened my mouth slightly and took in what was supposed to be a silent breath.

Unfortunately, it turned out to be a full-on, loud gasp. Oh, crap.

"The closet!" the oldest voice yelled, and silently and unexpectedly, the door immediately flung open. Bella and I fell out onto the floor, hugging each other desperately.

"We didn't do or steal anything, we sorority sister swear!" we both shouted simultaneously.

I kept my eyes clenched shut and prepared for the worst scolding of my teenage life – from someone younger than me, at least. But all I heard were a few gasps, which was a bit strange considering the situation. I mean, they already knew it was us two in there, right?

I guardedly looked up to see a short-haired, tall, and buff Jacob staring at me like I was, um, how do I put this? A flaming Jessica juggling china plates. That should do. But everyone in his 'gang' was staring at him though, not Bella and I, where they should. Shouldn't they? I mean, what did Jake do all of a sudden that was more interesting than two wet teenage girls falling out of a kitchen closet yelling something about sororities in someone else's home? 'Cause I'm blank on ideas for that one, and could use a bit of help.

When Jacob and I finally made actual eye contact, I felt the world crumble beneath my feet – or side, as I was lying on the kitchen floor, obviously. He looked like he was going to start crying or something! What the hell was going the eff on here?

"Bella, I'm scared, can we leave? Jacob doesn't cry. I'm scared… He's looking at me funny… Can we go…" I mumbled quietly into her ear. It was very unnerving for Jacob to be teary-eyed. In fact, this entire situation was creeping me out. Eff finding out what was going on, I wanted to be at home making s'mores with Bella…

"Don't go, Katie!" Jacob almost yelled; it was a pained cry for help. Um, would someone care to please tell me why already?

Two of the guys who looked a lot like Jake picked Bella and I up off the floor, and for some reason, started walking Bella toward the other room.

"Hey! What the hell, dudes?" she complained.

"Don't argue, please, Bella. I'll talk with you later, but I kind of need to talk to Katie for right now," he stated. This made one of the Quiluetes snicker, and Jake growled at him. Growled?

Then everything went slowly. I saw the oldest wolf in the background, looking anxious. I tried to absorb Jake's words, but after the first word, I couldn't really hear much.

_Look, I love you more than anything, so you have to understand._ What the hell? He couldn't love me. I was effing Katie Halo Lautner, and I was already in a very not-serious relationship! Jake was my best friend, not my boyfriend! Right? What would this do to Bella?

The words came to me at intervals as I processed everything he continued to say. _I'm a werewolf… We all are… The legends were all true… I love you, it's a werewolf thing… I'm sorry… Why are you staring at the wall? Look at me!_

How come everything seemed to be yelling at me, even that creep beige lamp over there? Why was it all so loud in here all of a sudden? Why was the ground shaking so violently that I could barely keeping my footing? And why was Jake so nervous? I felt myself finally loose all balance and control, and then I fell and hit the floor hard. I don't know why, but all I could see was darkness. Were my eyelids closed, or did the sun just go out all of a sudden? I didn't know… I wanted to go home and be back in November already, when everything was so uncomplicated and easy and carefree…


	6. 6: My New Pet Dogs Piss Me Off

Chapter 6: My New Pet Dogs Piss Me Off

Katie Lautner

I heard shouting and arguing in the other room. Maybe six voices, only one feminine; it was Bella and the _pack._ At least she was taking it better than I expected.

I tried to open my eyelids, but with no success. I tried to talk, to say something; to call someone. I couldn't do this either. Well, this just really pissed me off. I realized that I was already royally pissed about the situation with Jake, the _pack_, and Bella – but my own body? This wasn't funny – stress and trauma weren't supposed to trigger paralysis, were they? I went from royally pissed to internationally, extra-terrestrially pissed. Or whatever means I just got even madder than I already was. Whatever. I think livid was a good word for it – I wanted a piece of this fight. I think I knew what was going on. I'm not sure who was on what side, or what side I was on, but I wanted to do something about it - now.

I started trying to move my arms, legs, and attempting at a scream to get someone's attention. This action was not very easy to manage, as my body wasn't responding to my will. Effort and time was not seeming to work that effectively, but after a while and much more yelling in the other room, I felt a shift in something. It had taken me forever to conjure a scream up, but it was piercing when I finally succeeded.

"Shut UPPP!" I shrieked.

Jacob was by my side in less than a second – I couldn't see him, but I could feel his presence. I just knew it was him. Who needs eyes when you know someone well enough that you recognize their movements and breathing? I sure don't.

"Katie? Kate? Shh, everything's fine. I'm right here," he started mumbling nervously with his hand on my forehead. His hand was sizzling hot – it literally almost burned my skin. I guessed I had a fever at first, but then faintly remembered something Jake had said. _We're super hot, like 108 degrees._

My voice seemed to be working again now – thank god. "Jake, I can't open effing eyes; Bella needs me," I whined, quite annoyed.

"Shh, just rest, we can talk later, she's fine," he crooned. It was so sweet that I was almost tempted to do as he said. But everyone – even him – knew I was too stubborn to do that.

"No, Jake, no! Bella!" I shouted, sounding kind of spoiled. I reminded myself of a toddler going through their terrible twos stage. I then heard shuffling and growls in the other room start up – I hadn't realized that it had stopped after my meltdown scream.

"Let me go! I don't want to talk to her," I heard Bella say. What? Huh? I was so shocked that my eyelids quickly flew open in alarm to see Jacob's concerned face lighten up a bit. He stroked my hair, mumbling something that I guessed the other wolves could here, but I couldn't make it out. His eyes were locked with mine; his gaze was so meaningful, and it felt so intimate – too much for my current stability. I'm not sure why, but all of a sudden I knew two things – I wasn't afraid of the wolves, and I was pissed at everyone else in this house – even Bella.

"Why she mad?" I managed to make out in slight shock. It sounded very slurred and surprised.

"She's not taking well to the whole 'we can't tell you too much stuff because I imprinted on her not you' thing," he whispered to me sweetly, shaking his head a bit sadly.

"Imprint?" I croaked out. I was starting to realize how sick and hoarse my voice sounded.

"Uh, well, it means that a werewolf loves you, and only you for the rest of, well, forever. We'd do anything for our imprint, and be anything for them. I can't live without you," he whispered thoughtfully, smiling sheepishly at me. I looked off to the side, feeling a bit unnerved. So I was, like, the center of his universe and stuff, but he was just a friend to me. Would that change? And… what would Mike say about what was going on here? Would he ever even find out?

I constantly heard angry talk in the background, and finally the front door slammed. I took it that Bella had finally left the building. For where? Was she alright? No matter how mad I could get, I would always care about someone I loved.

"I need to talk her," I mumbled, gaining sudden energy.

"No, you need to rest," Jake countered.

"No, she could die again," I sneered angrily. He didn't know her right after the Cullen departure break-up incident, and what she had turned into after that. I couldn't let that happen again – I might not be able to save her a second time around.

"She's not dead, Katie! Just stay here with me, I've got you, everything's perfectly fine," Jake crooned, attempting at the impossible – calming me.

"I have to," I squealed, sitting up slowly and shaking his hand off my face. I was thrilled I had regained mobility, but that wasn't the most important thing right then. I felt his hand on my shoulder, and heard him trying to reason with me. But the wave of dizziness that came over me right then made everything go black again.

I was first conscience of was the prominent smell of my perfume – I was definitely in my room now, on my bed. I felt that I was under my sheets, and that I was barefoot, but otherwise fully dressed – thank god that Bella hadn't felt the need to change my clothes.

But then it came flooding back to me. Bella was furious with Jake, the pack, and me. Scratch that – thank god _Jacob_ didn't feel the need to change my clothes. No matter how much this imprinting thing made him love me. Scary thoughts.

I slowly opened my eyes, satisfied that I was able to do so. I saw my room, but I really saw it for the first time now. The walls were still blue, my sheets fluffy. I had hung Christmas lights and posters on my walls, like Bella had inspired me to do. But what caught the most attention from me was a bulletin board – I was very sure that I had seen it somewhere before, but it definitely hadn't been here in my room yesterday morning when I woke up. I threw the sheets off of me and stood up from my bed. I walked over to the board to get a better look.

It was covered in photos; they were all labeled in colorful, familiar handwriting._ Jacob's handwriting_. But all the photos were very familiar scenes to me. I saw many of Bella, Mike, Jake, Jake's friends Quil and Embry, Chief Swan and Billy, and me. Different people were in each photo, almost all of them with multiple people in them. I saw laughter, comedy, smiles, stuffed faces, leisure, and occasional annoyance.

All the photos had hilarious labels, ranging from 'Kit Kat is a Cannibal!' (me eating a Kit Kat bar), 'Love Birds' (random 2 people together in several different pictures), and everything you could think of. I saw sombreros, glowing faces (literally, was that Photoshop?), and dramatic looks.

I started shaking. I'm sure if it was the overwhelming love, happiness, laughter, or sorrow. That Jake was so sweet to keep so many photos. That my friends and I had spent so many great times together. That we could really look that stupid and funny in public. And that it might never be like that for us all again.

I grabbed my nearest pair of boots, and nearly ran downstairs. I felt myself trip and catch myself as tears streamed down my face. I sat down, put on my shoes sloppily, and sprinted out the door to my car, grabbing my keys from my pocket.

I drove nowhere in particular to my knowledge, but felt myself being compelled in a certain direction. I somehow knew that I was driving towards Bella. I would fix this thing between us – I just had to.

I got to a dirt side road off of the freeway, where a very familiar orange Chevy truck was parked. I parked, turned off the ignition, and ran towards the forest on my right. I knew that Bella was there. I could feel it somehow. I don't know how I never tripped, but I was being pulled forward – I couldn't have turned around even if I had wanted to.

At last, I saw a sunlit clearing ahead, and before I knew it, I was watching my best friend sob her eyes out in the middle of a circular meadow. I didn't want to say anything, so I just walked slowly to her side. I got down on my knees by her side, and then sat down. I comfortingly placed my hand on her shaking shoulder, and whispered, "Shh," calmly in her ear. After a few more minutes, Bella's crying slowed up, and she looked up at me confusedly.

"What's going on?" she croaked out.

I didn't care what I could tell Bella or not, because she sure as hell deserved to know everything. I didn't even let up on that Jacob was hopelessly in love with me for some reason.

"And I don't know what to do about it. And then I heard your shouting and thought you hated me for all this," I shakily finished, looking up at her with watery, worried eyes.

"Katie, I don't hate you! You saved me. And I don't hate Jake either – he obviously can't control this. But… can't you help but wonder why? What the hell is up with this town? Supernatural-Ville?" Bella laughed earnestly at the last part, which made me feel a bit better, but yet thoughtful and saddened, too.

"I know; it's making me wonder if I'm becoming crazy. Next thing you know Mike's going to get killed off, and then come back as a zombie!" I joked.

Bella and I started up a conversation – I told her about the bulletin board that I was 99.9% sure was a gift from Jacob. We laughed and cried a bit more, and talked for what seemed like forever, just sitting Indian style in the meadow together. It was a bit strange from an outsider's point of view, I was sure, but it was one of the most meaningful conversations I'd had with her in a long time. Maybe even since the night she first told me of the Cullens being vampires. We lost time of time and our surroundings so fast – our conversation was so engrossing.

"Well, well, well! Bella, is that you?" a crystal clear and very French voice called out. I froze, looking to my best friend, who looked to be in a state of déjà vu as she stared behind me. I turned around, and made eye contact with my first vampire.

"Laurent? Hey!" Bella called, seeming a bit unnerved, but willing to talk – out of what I guessed was fear.

"I stopped by the Cullen's mansion, but they haven't been living here for a while it appears. I'm surprised they left you here, unprotected, when Edward was so attached to you. You were their… pet in a way, am I right? And you have brought a friend, I see? Who might this be?" the dark man with dreadlocks – Laurent – asked, as he was all of a sudden much closer to us in a fraction of a second. I could see that his irises were red from this distance.

"I guess I was their pet, kind of. Oh, and this is Katie. Katie, Laurent is an old… friend," Bella cautioned me with her voice, and I knew why. He was from one of her old Cullen vampire stories. He was a nomadic vampire who ran with the two vamps who had tried to kill her last spring.

"And what brings you two here?" Laurent asked.

"Just talking about _important_ stuff. You?" I stated, trying to get into this conversation to back Bella up.

"Victoria sent me, actually, to see if the Cullens were still, well, you know, don't you, Katie? If they were still here protecting Bella. If not, Victoria will come kill her. Mate for mate, you see?" These words of his froze me. I felt like I was choking, but yet I was so enraged that I couldn't stop talking.

"What? So you're working with that bitch? I swear, you and her don't stand a chance–" I started, but was cut off by a hand over my mouth.

"But, I can help you! You see, she plans on killing Bella slowly, but Katie, you are both so mouthwatering, and I'm so thirsty. Victoria won't be happy, but when I kill you quickly right now, I'll spare you all the pain she had planned. So if I kill you both now, I'm doing you a favor!" Laurent argued. Oh, so we were going to die now? Ha! … Wait. What?

I heard Bella squeal and scream in terror, but yet his other hand muffled it. I had one last chance. I knew it most likely wouldn't do anything, but I stomped on Laurent's foot really hard. That made him pissed enough to hesitate.

Enough time for the werewolves to come, apparently. Five huge wolves jumped out of the trees all of a sudden, growling and ready to kill.

Black, grayish, and brown – they were amazing, and I felt myself just stand there in awe as Laurent swore and gasped, taking his hands away from our mouths.

"Run!" I screamed at Bella, and I grabbed her arm and started running away with her from the coming action.

I didn't expect the russet brown wolf to jump over our head and in front of us, cutting of our path._ Jacob._

He scrunched down, and I knew what he meant. I hopped onto and straddled his back, and Bella followed right behind me. I wrapped my arms around the back of his neck, and Bella my waist, both of up getting a good grip on a fistful of his fur.

He took off, running faster than I could imagine. I kept my eyes open and my head tilted to the side, so that I could see the green world flying by me.

Before I knew it, Jacob stopped running in a little clearing, and he lay down with Bella and I still on his back.

"So… what's up?" Bella said, turning to me, before hopping off Jake and falling on her butt, laughing.

"That's right, Jacob! Everything's cool now, and we all love each other again!" I joked loudly, but I knew that the word love meant something completely different to him than it did to me. This bothered me a bit, but not enough to spoil the fact that Bella and I were still best friends.

All of a sudden, Jake stood up, and before Bella or I could do anything, he ran off. Bella and I just stood there, staring at each other. He didn't just leave us in the middle of the forest, did he? Seriously? Really???

"Isabella Marie Swan! Katie Halo Lautner! I'm back! Have no fear," I then heard human Jake call to us, and then he ran back into our little clearing. "Just… um, changing into actual clothes." He was only wearing jean shorts, but I guess that was all he could carry around with him while in wolf form.

"Right, wolves don't wear pants," Bella thought out loud.

"Yeah, um, I take it Kate told you stuff, and it really doesn't matter because of what just happened. Dreadlocks is finally dead," he stated triumphantly, before adding, "We can read each other's thoughts, and we're much faster and stronger than them. But were you trying to kill yourselves? What the hell were you doing out here?"

"I am not suicidal, mister! But crap, Bella, Laurent was weird. And Victoria coming? Not good," I complained.

Jake looked at me funny. "The redhead?" Bella nodded. "We'll have her in a matter of time. I take it our little vampire girl knows them both?" Jake continued.

"She's after Bella; it's a long story we can tell you over some hot chocolate at, say, my place. My parents aren't in town… again. Would you care to join us?" I offered.

And so after a nice, long walk to my house, we spent the rest of the day talking fireside with some cocoa about everything we all knew about supernatural stuff.

After finishing telling Jake everything about Bella's time with the Cullens, Bella and I listen as Jake explained the werewolf story to us.

Here's a summary of what Jake told us: 'When a vampire moves into town, the gene is triggered in a select few. We're strong, fast, and are designed for one thing – killing vampires.' He said nothing of imprinting, but still looked at me often.

Jake left around 8 for what he called 'night patrol'. It was basically watching Bella's house and the general area around it. It was silent for a few moments after he left, as we knew he could probably hear us still.

"Bella, I don't _love him_ love him. I don't know what to do. He's supposedly head over heels for me, but won't say anything. I mean, come see this," I worried, dragging Bella upstairs and to my room to see the bulletin board.

We talked for hours about the pictures and the possible meanings about when Jacob said he would 'be anything' for me. Did that mean him not being in love with me until – if ever at all – I loved him back?

We came to the conclusion that he probably would. If not, I would probably break the poor kid's heart. It made me feel so guilty that I couldn't just imprint on him right back, or at least have feeling for him. I mean, he was amazingly hot, I do admit, but I had a boyfriend!

Mike. What a concept it was that he couldn't know anything. I knew now that I didn't love him, after this big werewolf mess. Maybe it wasn't so impossible for me to be with Jake… forever? This hurt to think about!

"Bella?" I asked timidly. "You would ever get mad at me for being with him… in the future and stuff?"

She looked at me all flabbergasted.

"No! This definitely doesn't count as breaking the girl code. You're fine, and I'll always love you. We'll be best friends no matter what happens with you and Jake," she reassured me with pure honesty. I knew her well enough to know that she meant what she said.

"Did you ever really like him?" I wondered aloud.

"He hot, sweet, and funny – of course as a friend! He wanted to go further, and I fell into it a bit, but even if he did consider us a real couple, he should at least know he was the rebound guy," she deadpanned, and I cracked up hysterically. I knew that she spoke the truth, but did she have to say it like such a critic? I was starting to loose weight from laughing so much!

And so we giggled over the pictures and ate candy all night, and casually planned how I'd break up with Mike.

"Woo hoo! Now we can finally kick the bastard out of our poker group – he's a sore loser," Jacob joked, jumping in my window unexpectedly. "I see you like the picture board I made? I'm pretty beast at arts and crafts, aren't I?"

I liked this Jacob, the best friend who joked about everything, who had just jumped into my second story room. This made me relax a bit.

"Heya! Shift over?" Bella inquired cheerily, catching onto his carefree, light mood.

"Uh huh, and I have the rest of the night off," he suggested, winking; Bella and I, faking offense, laughed and shoved Jacob from where he knelt near us. He didn't resist, and fell backwards a bit – to our satisfaction and amusement.

"You're _our_ bitch _tonight,_ mister," I countered, winking right back, not worried about anything I could say to him now. I had too much sugar in my system to care.

I jumped on top of him and tickled him, so that he screamed in laughter.

"Alright, I'll be your bitch! Enough!" he screamed loud enough for the neighbors to hear, to my utter satisfaction, so I stopped. I let him sit up, and we all sat Indian style.

The night got significantly more fun when we gave Jacob some sugar. We got into a very interesting game of Truth or Dare. Jake dared me to T.P. my neighbors; I dared Bella to make out with my spare pillow for 30 seconds.

"Jacob… um, I dare you to lick Katie's face!" Bella schemed. "Her cheek, and it has to take longer than 5 seconds. Bring on the dog slobber!"

Uh oh. Wasn't he sort of in love with me? But couldn't let my worry show, so I just laughed, saying, "Plant one right here, baby!" while pointing to my cheek.

Jake, who was so cautious around the subject of him and me early, seemed incredibly eager as he crawled over to me on the floor, growling playfully and jokingly seductive.

He got much closer than I expected, and our noses touched as he smiled all seductive at me. I fell over backward, and Bella started clapping and giggling.

Jacob crawled over me, so that he was straddling my legs and our faces were inches apart; I was flat on my back and a bit anxious. Strangely, it was a _good_ anxious, though.

He leaned close to my cheek, and I felt his warm, wet tongue on my skin. It felt so good, but was gone so soon after some of the longest 5 seconds of my life. I didn't want it to end.

"Come on, wolf man, I know you can do better than that!" I countered breathlessly.

I then felt his warm tongue on my skin again, moving ever closer to my slightly open mouth. I felt the moist warmth on the corner of my lips, but it was gone again. I frowned, looking for Jake, and then realized I had closed my eyes after the first lick.

I opened them to see a very confused and conflicted Jacob not more than two inches from my face. I tasted his sweet breath on my tongue; I smelled his woodsy, outdoors smell overtaking my senses. I was also very conscious of the fact that he was shirtless.

"Hi," I stupidly said, smiling at the kid in front of me. What was up with me in the past few minutes? I couldn't control myself around him! But I didn't care.

It must be the sugar.

Or it was my heartstrings.

Bella was asleep soon after Jacob got off of me and we continued the night as if nothing had really happened between us that was so intimate. And so it was just me and him, and I knew we had to talk – the sugar was wearing off, I was getting a bit tired, and I still felt compelled towards the poor boy who loved me.

"Could you come here?" Jake called. I then realized I had dozed off, and now Jacob was on my bed with the bulletin board.

I stood slowly and got onto my bed, crawling towards him and setting myself at his side, leaning tiredly on his shoulder.

"This one is my favorite," he commented casually. He pointed to us laughing hysterically as he gave me a piggyback ride. His long hair was still intact, and he was genuinely having a good time. It was the day before the gene kicked in, and our last day where everything was mostly normal and lighthearted.

"I love that one. I miss that," I said back, leaning my face into his shoulder a bit.

"Me too. But you do realize that we can't go back. I'm stuck in this for life," he moped, his head falling a bit, and his tone saddening.

"Yeah, but I don't care. You're always just perfect. I couldn't take it if you thought otherwise!" I argued. He was just right – always. "This has really been getting you down, hasn't it?"

Jake didn't answer. He just set the bulletin board down, and took me in his arms in a warm embrace. I leaned into it, feeling tears come to my eyes.

"I'm sorry that I love you," Jake whispered, taking me off guard. He needed to stop blaming himself for everything.

"Never apologize for who you are and what you can't control, Jake! I'm the one who should be sorry! I really am!" I cried back, sincerely feeling terrible now.

Jake pulled back a bit, to look at me, tears running free now. "Why are you sorry? You have no reason to be!"

"I don't love you back! Not yet, but I don't know! I'm hurting you so much, and I can't handle that! I'm so sorry," I confessed. The guilt was burning through my veins – I was hurting my best friend so much.

"What? No! Never say you're sorry for this! It's my stupid fault for being me. Shut up, okay?" Jake yelled back, gripping me harder and shaking me a bit.

"Don't! Don't get mad. Please, for me!" I cried, throwing my arms around him and melting into his chest. "I just want you here right now, so deal with it. You're awesome, and _as of right now_, I love you as one of my best friends! So, just deal…" I whimpered to him, my voice a bit muffled by his hard, perfect chest.

I'm not sure how long we sat there, comforting each other and crying together over how suckish our situation was. But I felt myself drift to sleep. I know this because we were making out with Lady GaGa's "Speechless" playing in the background; we were in a moonlit garden, and everything was so like we were in a movie. I knew this could never have been real.

But yet, I wished it was real. Not because I wished I could love Jake.

It was because I think I did love him now.


	7. 7: Pancakes, Pictures, & Huskies: Oh My!

Chapter 6: Pancakes, Pictures, & Huskies: Oh My!

Katie Lautner

The morning came fast, and I smiled at the thought of seeing my perfect wolf man, my Jacob Black. _Mine. _But the bed was empty beside me, and I heard Bella yelling about waffles from downstairs.

I lazily turned over to see my clock. Noon. Crap, I slept a lot today! So I stood slowly, being careful not to fall or get dizzy while doing so – that happen often; I was a professional klutz whenever I first woke up. But a very unexpected occurrence helped me stand up and stay up. I caught sight a small note on my nightstand, and reading it sure woke me up enough to prevent any clumsy accidentally walking into walls – _please don't ask_.

Katie-

Morning! Hey, I had to leave because Sam – pack alpha – has a lead on Victoria. I hope you slept well. You were smiling and giggling in your sleep before I left, so I guess that's a fairly good sign.

Jacob

It was so unbelievably sweet of him to leave that with me, I felt like I was tearing up. Oh my gosh, Katie, you've cried so much in the past, what, 12 hours? Get a hold of yourself! But… I think I loved him. I guess I'd subtly let him know in the next 2 days, and if it worked out, I guessed I would tell him I did and live happily ever after? I really kinda hoped so, or things might get ugly. I mean, he loved me, right? So nothing would go wrong with us being together…

I continued on my way to the supposed waffles by making my way downstairs. Bella was waiting at the bottom, fully dressed. I then realized that I was also – we had both been last night when we fell asleep.

"How late did you and your muscle man stay up?" she queried suggestively, and I laughed, smacking her in the arm.

"You know what? Maybe last night made me like my muscle man a bit more than I used to," I hinted. I saw her face lighten up, and then she turned around and started humming Taylor Swift's "Love Story" as she walked to the kitchen. I followed excitedly.

"I made about a million of these dreaded breakfast pastries 'cause Jacob is going to stop by later. I talked to him this morning, because I woke up first of us all. And he told me that he's taking you and me somewhere special later this week," Bella commented. "The one thing he said he'd never let us do. Well, until now."

I nearly froze in excitement.

"Are you serious?" I questioned.

"Cliff diving!" Bella squealed and I grabbed her and lifted her up. We laughed and jumped around the room. I'd always wanted to go ever since I'd seen Quil and Embry do so a few weeks before the werewolf situation came on. Mike and Jake wouldn't ever let us go. Wait… um… oh gosh, no.

"Oh, man! I have a boyfriend to break up with today!" I shouted, pulling my hair dramatically. Uh Oh Spaghetti-O! This was not going to be fun. Or was it…?

Bella and I spent the morning slash afternoon making photo bulletin boards for her and Jake. He did stop by later, and he entered through the front door this time. He joined Bella and I in an epic Guitar Hero battle, in which he obviously won. I made ginger bread cookies, and we all ate those and cooled off waffles. We showed him the bulletin boards, and he was very impressed and grateful – thank god.

"Jake, can you come here?" I questioned, and emotionlessly motioned for him to follow me upstairs.

"Good luck, Kate!" Bella yelled, and then covered her mouth embarrassedly. I ran upstairs and uneasily sat on my bed, waiting for my Jacob to come meet me here. He entered the room confused, and sat across from me on my bed. I took in a deep breath and started.

"Jake, after last night, I had a whole lot of thinking to do. We had spent so much time together, and it was incredibly meaningful to me. I… loved it so much. And when I fell asleep, I… had a cute little dream. I was with… you, and I was filled with more joy than I could ever imagine. I loved it," I said, preparing to take a huge step. I'd planned what I'd be saying with Bella earlier; she was having fun playing matchmaker. "Jacob, I want to take it one step further than just friendship. I want to be with you. I… I kinda love you." I whispered the last part, looking down at my hands and shaking a bit.

I heard him gasp lightly, and looked up at his face. I'd never seen a happier teenage werewolf in my life. His smile was huge, and his eyes appeared as if he was seeing the sky for the first time. I was so excited that I didn't even think about it. I just leaned right in and kissed him. My lips lingered on his; at first he was too shocked to react, but then he started kissing me back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and grabbed his hair passionately, pulling him closer to me, if it was possible. He didn't object. Instead, he just picked me up by my waist and placed me in his lap, my legs around his waist and his hands on my back.

We were so close and things were getting really hot really fast. In fact, I was in desperate need of air. I pulled back and rested my forehead against his. His breathing was as fast as mine, and as uneven. His eyes looked on fire they were so full of lust. I liked it…

"I think this calls for celebration," Jake breathed raggedly. He smiled hugely, and it made me think of the amazing effect I had on him. I loved it so much. I loved him so much.

"Let's break up with Mike later, so that then we can go to the movies now. Poor Bella, she's a third wheel now," I joked, but I was very serious about the Mike part. But that could wait. The fun always would come first for me.

"Have you seen those commercials for that new vampire horror flick?" Jacob asked, smiling.

"I think we'd all like that! Let's go to my place first though!" Bella called from the top of the stairs. "And let's drop off both picture boards, too. We can see a later movie."

We all drove to the Swan's house. We greeted Charlie downstairs, and Jacob and I held hands while following Bella up to her room.

"Jacob, I know this sounds stupid, but it's been bothering me for forever. I have a loose floorboard, and Charlie's too busy to fix it." Bella admitted, pointing to a half pried-up floorboard. It looked pretty pathetic.

"I got it," Jake cheered, and casually walked over to the board and just pried it up like it was nothing. I think we were all fairly flabbergasted by what was underneath. A CD and several photographs were our loot. The photographs consisted of an extremely gorgeous boy – the bastard, Edward Cullen, I took it. The CD was what I had guessed was his birthday gift to her. Bella fell to her knees and picked up everything and threw it up onto her bed to examine and inveestigate. She stared at the pictures, while Jacob cautiously took the CD from her bed sheets and placed it in her CD player. I heard a piano piece come on, and Bella murmured something I'd never heard her say.

"Eff that douche bag," Bella swore.

I leaned over her shoulder and studied the pictures. They were of her and him at a formal party: him amusedly staring at the camera in one photo, and her and him awkwardly standing together in Bella's living room downstairs in another. I knew these pictures from Bella's stories. They 'disappeared' after he left, along with that CD. I think I knew now what he did with them, but not why he did this. He left them behind with her? Unless…

"Shit, there's only one reason why he'd… leave these behind," I whispered anxiously, looking up at Jake. He looked back at me worriedly. He made his way slowly over to the window, and slammed it.

I then heard Bella gasp slightly. "He's planning on coming back," Bella realized in surprise, tearing up the amused picture of him in her hands. "Come on, let's hang up the picture board, hang Jake's at his place, and go to the movies. Then we'll break up with Mike… I mean you will, Kit Kat. I need a night out."

I pulled out my cell phone, and speed dialed his number. He picked up on the first ring – as always when I called. Gosh, he always seemed much more serious about this relationship than I did! I geuss it was just a fling to me. But now I was in love with a really hot werewolf… "Hey, Mike! Can you meet us at the Starbucks by the Port Angeles movie theater at, say, 10:30 tonight?"

I didn't wait for an answer, rude as I was – I just hung up and kissed Jake full on the lips. I faintly registered Bella's whistling, but the kiss was done in less than five seconds – I think. I then left the room, trailed by a werewolf and ex-vampire's lover.

When we got outside of Bella's house, we watched the mailman place a large envelope in Bella's mailbox and hop into his car. He was still parked and rummaging through his mailbag when we sprinted up to the box.

"Oh my gosh, Bells, it could be from a college!" I squealed in pure excitement. And since we had applied to all the same ones, I probably would get one soon from the same school…

"I believe it's from UW, Miss Swan," the mailman informed us smugly. Oh my gosh, that was one of our top school choices. Bella and I looked at each other, feverishly excited. She ripped the mailbox open and grabbed the letter out of it, slamming the mailbox shut. We could now both see that it _was_ from UW! I was jumping up and down, squealing in anticipation as Bella ripped the letter open violently and tore out a packet of papers. That was a really good sign, right…

"I got accepted!" Bella shouted in pure ecstasy as she grabbed me in a hug. Wait… oh-my-god! She got accepted, even after the Cullen-incident! I always had a slight doubt, but I knew I was being silly – it was _just one B in an AP class_. I was so happy for her, and I couldn't wait to get my letter, too. It could even be at my home already, as the mail usually got there first. Yay! We jumped and shouted excitedly at each other. She got in to UW; she got in!

"Hey, girls, what's with all the happy-giddy-ness?" Jake jogged cautiously up to us, possibly fearing our sanity. We probably looked damn drunk, but this was how we always acted when we were super-happy; the world would just have to _deal with it_. It was plain and simple.

"Bella got accepted to UW! Huskies!!!" I shrieked at him excitedly. He nodded and smiled in encouragement, but I could truly see Jake for what he was in the moment I told him the news. And there was definitely a hint of longing. Um, why? Wait… oh my gosh, I was so insensitive. He was two years younger; we would be leaving him when we went off the college.

Or would we? Would he come with? Would I become so attached to him I would have to go to community college if he couldn't leave? Couldn't I just go to my dream college and be a _normal personl_?

No. I guess I just wasn't cut out for normal stuff anymore. Sweet…

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in forever! I was in Hawaii and just finished Nightfall in the Vampire Diaries series. It was… awesome!!! I might start a fanfic (or more than one) for that series soon, so please read it if I ever do write it! Review please; that means the most to me. I write better with more feedback and readers. Maybe tell any friends on the site about me; put in a good word, I beg of you for help and support.

Lots of 3, katietheryn1


	8. 8: Vampires Don't Choose Acting Careers

Chapter 8: Vampires Don't Choose Acting Careers

Edward Cullen

I couldn't handle it any longer. As my Vanquish neared Forks, the suspense killed me. How was Bella? Would she be all right? If it got to that point, would she ever take me back? The questions killed me; the pain of her absence already stabbed at my heart.

As I drove through Port Angeles, the thoughts surrounding me didn't involve my Bella. But as I neared the theater, I could see Bella, the Jacob Black kid, and a semi-tan blonde beauty laughing wildly at the movie they were seeing, obviously annoying the other viewers in the room. Their movie was a vampire horror flick. Wait… what? This both scared and offended me. But maybe it had nothing to do with me, even though I was a monster . . .

I parked my car at my house, or what was left of it at least. I then ran to the meadow. There was something off about the scent there, which set me off even farther. I smelled Bella, a very disgusting smell I recalled as werewolf from forever ago, and the sweet smell of another human. So Bella was messing with werewolves, huh? It was apparently the Jacob Black kid from the movies, as his ancestors had been werewolves also. My mind contemplated this as I started running towards Bella's house. Charlie wasn't home; by the smell, he'd just left. I jumped up to Bella's window and pried it open. It was shut pretty firmly for some reason, like it had been slammed shut earlier. Why?

I climbed through the window into Bella's room, which had been changed a bit. A radio – the one from Emmett and Jasper – was on her top shelf. Everything I had left under her floorboards was on her bed, except for the CD. That was in the CD player. There was also a new bulletin board above her bed. It was covered in 52 of pictures of Bella, Mike Newton, the blonde girl, Jacob Black, and what could only be other werewolves and citizens of Forks. The pictures were labeled in different handwritings. One photo of Bella, Jacob, and Miss Blondie cliff-side was labeled as "Bells, Jakey, and Katerina Ballerina!" Another of just Blondie called her "Miss Taco Bell" – she wore a sombrero and a hilarious expression on her face. All the other pictures depicted her as Katie or Kate. The majority said Katie, so I took that to be her name – or nickname, as Katie was short for Kathleen, Katherine, and Katelyn…

In one picture, Katie and Jacob were kissing, and it was labeled with today's date instead of words. In another, Bella and Mike were cuddling and asleep on Bella's couch. It was labeled "Love Birds", like many other random pictures of obvious non-couples. That was a stab in the back to me, even if it was a joke.

But in another of just Katie, she looked different. Visibly lighter, as if she was glowing or something. The writing at the bottom stated what was possibly a quote from when the picture developed, as It was in quotes: "'Did they Photoshop me, or is that my awesomeness glowing?' –Kate the Angel."

Hmm. Angel? Going out with Jacob Black? That was quite sickening and strange.

But it seemed like Bella had changed, or at least somehow adapted – I mean, she was the obvious best friend to the wolf's girlfriend, and seemed to be hanging out with that prude Newton a lot! And they were rudely making fun at the movies – possibly over me?

Maybe Bella wouldn't want me back at all.

Katie Lautner

Bella, Jacob, and I strolled through the streets of Port Angeles, finally going to Starbucks, or Break-Up Ground Zero, as we referred to it in code. It was 10:30 at night, dark, and he should be there. I was a bit scared of what his reaction would be to Jacob and me. Betrayal? Violence? Silence?

"Hit him with your best shot," Bella encouraged lightly, as she noticed my slight anxiety. "We got your back! He would never hurt you, you know. We could even make it fun!"

To be honest, I never realized just how much Bell and Jake hadn't cared too much for Mike. And how I never really loved him. And how Jake was just so much more… Whoa. I really should have done this so much sooner, shouldn't I have?

"I'm gonna die my hair afterwards! That's inspiration to get this over with," I shouted and ran off giggling, and Bella, screaming, ran after me in excitement.

Mike stood inside the door, staring at his cell phone – probably checking the time. What an impatient bastard!

"Heya, Mikey! Sup? Wait, no, I wanna tell you something!" I squealed as I skipped in the door with Bella on my heels. We probably looked like giddy little pre-teen girls after eating way too much ice cream and candy at a sleepover… Wait a second; I still did that, though…

"Hey, guys. What is it, Kate?" he asked, all intrigued.

"Buy us cappuccinos first, or you'll never know, boy" Bella whined impatiently, jumping up and down a bit.

"The usual?" Mike asked. We nodded, he ordered, and Jake finally entered the store. He ran over to us and picked me up off the floor, spinning me around. He put me down and held me close to him, even though my feet were now grounded.

"Mike, Jacob and I are engaged!" I lied loudly, feigning drama and indecision. "I cannot be with you anymore! I do not like you anyways; you're way less hot than him," I cheered at the end, giggling internally and externally at my strange-yet-awesome cruelty. I didn't even feel guilty about it – Oh my god, I was such a badass! Yay! I heard at least two people drop their drinks on the floor and many gasps of disapproval from our audience of fellow Starbucks coffee addicts. One of them sounded kind of like my English teacher, but I didn't care enough to look and check. She'd tell my parents, but that would be pretty hilarious! I then registered Mike staring at me in purely disgusted disbelief.

"You're… what? While we were _going out_? You bitch!" Mike shouted, his eyes tearing up a bit. I had to admit, it was really kind of funny in an extremely heartless way. I could barely contain a giggle. But I felt Jake stiffen beside me.

"Did you just call her a bitch?" Jake growled, suddenly death glaring at Mike. He started shaking, so I placed my hand on his arm in a loving and calming gesture.

"Watch it, dude; I'm out of here," Mike spat sadly, and he ran out the door calling, "You're paying me back for their drinks, _Jake_!"

I cracked up so hard for a few moments, and then casually informed the guests of the Starbucks that I wasn't really engaged, and that this had been planned. We grabbed our drinks, and sprinted out of the double doors, laughing manically into the night.

I had Jacob take a before (and later on, an after) photo of my hair for the photo boards. I died into my hair bright red strips, and left lots of blonde still there. I also got it layered, similar to some hot emo chick, but not nearly as extreme or edgy. I even got my dream long side bangs. Bella and Jake applauded my style, and Bella got a similar style done out of inspiration. Jake got a trim, because if he did something too drastic, he would be one funny-looking wolf.

It was a really great night.

Bella and Jake were now at a diner, saying they had a 'super-secret' they couldn't tell me, so I was just walking through town. It was late, and almost no one was around. I sipped my Starbucks and thought about Edward Cullen. Well, when having as crazy of a day as mine, and being high on both caffeine and the air around me, I guess I just thought about what it would be like when he came back for Bella. Would he try to change her? Did he still love her? Would his whole family come back too? I would love to meet Alice; we could go shopping together at super-vamp-speed. And I wondered what they all really looked like; I'd never seen a picture of any of them except for the dick: Edward himself.

I saw some hot guy across the street, staring at me like I was going to kill him, or vice versa. His pretty reddish sex hair was falling into his horrified eyes. I liked it. Well, being strangely high, I shouted, "Hi!" He didn't respond – he just stood there staring at me from across the street.

"I be Katie Halo Lautner, who art thou?" He started to cross the street.

"I died my hair and broke up with my weirdo ex today. And I told my English teacher I was engaged to my new boyfriend. I lied, but I love Jakey. It was fun."

"Drop the drink, it's drugged," came the sweetest, most worried voice out of the boy's mouth as he spoke to me from midway across the street. I blinked and he was right in front of me with a gust of wind.

"Katie, please," he said, taking it and throwing in unnaturally far over his shoulder.

"Wait, how do you know my name, you creeper?" I felt really dizzy now, and this all-knowing hottie was really freaking me out. I mean, seriously, he knew my name!

"Because I'm Edward Cullen, and you told me," he whispered, and I barely heard him. I blanked trying to process that piece of info, because his name sounded so familiar to me. Had he been a famous actor or something? He sure looked like he could be one…

A/N::: Sorry this is so short compared to my other latest chapters – almost 3,000 words shorter, I think. Oh well. I tried to lengthen it, but it didn't work that well – I only managed to add about 150 words to the story. So, in a way, this A/N is making my story longer – or so it appears in the word count! Ha-ha-ha, I am so incredibly devious, am I not? Actually, I just wanted to say that I may be much more infrequent with updates – I just back from a vacation hiatus, and my school will be starting up again quite soon. And I'm deeply considering seriously starting a Vampire Diaries Fan Fiction. I am much more into that series than Twilight, but don't usually write for it, because the series is not yet complete. I'm not sure. But I have other chapter written for this Fan Fiction, I just need to edit them – severely. Last I checked, they went with my old plot line I wrote forever ago. This may be hard to believe, this was originally a Bella/Jake & Katie/Edward story! I changed it though because I really wanted Jake to imprint, and it needed more drama. You'll just have to wait – the drama is coming soon, and it's crazy as hell!

lovin' from your favorite author… me!


	9. 9: UhOh SpaghettiO!

Chapter 8: Uh-Oh Spaghetti-O!

Edward Cullen POV

As Katie fell over, I reached out and grabbed her, then scooped her up into my arms bridal style. I new she'd been drugged because her mind was fuzzy, and she was acting drunk. I only picked up that she was thinking about me, and knew almost everything about my family. She also knew I was coming back. And to prove it thoroughly, she hadn't even remembered she'd told me her name a couple of seconds after she did.

Her scrambled, drugged thoughts were the only way I would have recognized her with her colored highlights she'd apparently gotten today. And she'd gone out with Newton, and was only now with the dog? That was highly unexpected.

Jacob Black POV

Katie wasn't here yet, and it was already past midnight. She said she just wanted to wander around town while Bella and I talked about everything at this small diner. She was still my best friend, and we hadn't talked, just us, in so long. And we also did a good deal of talking about Katie. My Katie. But she had said she'd meet us here at midnight sharp. It was 12:15; Katie was usually very punctual, and this really unnerved me.

"We should go look for her. What if she's…" I stated, but I couldn't even bare to think of the possibilities. My love could be in… danger. She could be hurt, or…

"I'll text her," Bella cautioned me. "No need to jump to conclusions. S-she's fine." Bella sounded anxious as she sent Bella a message, but I knew she was trying to hide it. She'd never been very good at acting.

**kitkat halo lautner! - where r u? do u need 2 b picked up sumwhere? jake is scared, **** luv bells**

We got a response a couple of seconds after she sent the message – Katie wasn't a very fast texter most times. And the message was much too formal for her – or any normal teenager in Washington. I felt my breath catch, and my mind and heart freeze when I finished reading it.

**Bella, her drink was drugged. She's out cold, and was acting drunk. At the corner of 7****th**** Street and Fisher's Blvd. Come fast; I'm here with her.**

**-EC**

EC. EC was Edward Cullen. The bloodsucker freaking had my girl! I grabbed the phone from Bella's shaking hands, and texted back as fast as possible.

**leave her before we get there or u can say bye 2 ur head, bloodsucker! tell kt im comin, i luv her, -jake**

"We're getting her back. Hop on," I sneered. I put the phone back in Bella's purse, and stood up, motioning her to follow me outside. Bella climbed onto my back, and held on tight as I ran down the streets faster than I'd ever run as a human before. I was hyperaware of the street signs and the direction I going. And then I saw her, propped up on her elbows in an alley and staring longingly towards us.

I set Bella down 50 yards away from my angel, and sprinted towards her. I frenziedly sat down and wrapped my shaky arms around her, not believing she was awake, smiling, and apparently perfectly fine now.

"Katie, are you alright? Did he hurt you? Where'd he go? Do you know who I'm talking about?" I frantically asked her. I heard Bella approaching us from behind me. She was jogging, breathing hard.

"The hot guy said he wouldn't bite. He jumped onto the roof and was gone. He said the dog was coming. Did you get me a dog?" she dreamily wondered aloud. Oh, so he'd called me a dog? That was insulting; he'd fucking pay for that!

"No, I'm the dog, love," I scoffed. "But, he's gone now? The leech?"

"Uh huh. He went back to his house. Can you take me home?" she pleaded quietly, so Bella wouldn't hear from behind me. "Can you spend the night, just you?"

"Sure," I sweetly complied. I would get her home safe and care for her: for forever. I could do that almost every night these days – her parents were almost never home anyways, working like the money-hungry souls they were. And with Cullen and Redhead - Victoria; whatever - around, it was my job to be around my angel at all times.

Bella Swan POV

Jacob dropped me off at my house first, and I could guess that he was going to spend the night with poor, frazzled Kate. I cannot believe that the Starbucks barista had thought that she was crazy-rude enough to drug her drink! That was illegal, and completely uncalled for! But… he was here. He was back; for something he'd left behind the first time around. Was it… possibly me?

I walked inside and grabbed a granola bar in the kitchen cabinet. As I was drowsy and clumsy, I cautiously walked up the stairs with a death grip on the railing. I checked on Charlie, seeing him snoring in bed. And I finally opened the door to my bedroom, and there he fucking stood, right in the doorway. He was sure strikingly beautiful. My memory had done him no justice. Bronze disheveled hair, dark jeans, and black tee shirt. He just stood staring at me; there was no emotion on his face. He pulled me into a lightning quick embrace, his face buried in my hair. I'm not sure why, but I hugged him back and started sobbing into his chest.

But I had to resist. I didn't think I still loved him after these past months. I was changed, right? I was a different person, a different Bella Swan.

"I know I don't deserve it, but will you please take me back?" he pleaded and begged, pulling back to look at my face. He used his thumb to wipe away my tears sadly. His expression was pained now; his eyes were wide like a child's.

"Always and forever," I croaked out, throwing my arms around him again and crying into his chest. I felt his pick me up and cradle me in his arms. He jumped out of the already open window, and landed perfectly on the front lawn. I giggled and wrapped my arms around his neck. We made eye contact, and I was dazzled. I pulled my face up to his, and pressed my warm lips to his perfect, cold, hard ones. We kissed passionately, and it felt otherworldly. It was even more than amazingly perfect than I could remember or imagine.

"Well, well, well, everything's back to normal now," a voice I could never forget called, and I broke away from the kiss to turn around. The window of the yellow Porsche rolled down, and I saw my favorite pixie sister. Her hair was as black as the night, and her designer scarf was all I could see through the window. Her eyes were huge and excited. _Alice! _"Come on, let's go, Bella!" she squealed excitedly. "We need to talk and catch up, now!"

***

And then I was screaming. And crying. I was in my kitchen, on the floor. And I could barely breathe – the hole in my chest was back.

Charlie Swan POV

I awoke to the sound of screaming for the first time in months. What was going on?

I sat up, rubbing my eyes sleepily. My clock on my bedside table read 2 in the morning. Really? How late had Bella been out with Jake and Katie? And who was screaming? It couldn't be Bella; she had just gotten better when she started hanging out with them. I wouldn't believe it was her… The screams were coming from downstairs, and I had to admit, it sounded a hell of a lot like my daughter. Oh, damn you, Edward Cullen! I quickly stood and ran down to the kitchen.

"Bella? Bella! Bells, I'm here, you're fine!" I yelled as I came upon her. She was on her side, curled up on the kitchen floor, clutching at her chest. I could see in one hand she held - no, squeezed - a granola bar, and the cabinet above her head was open. Her breathing was fast and ragged, and her screams were pained. Her eyes were scrunched close, but I knew she was awake. She knew I was here, didn't she?

I got down on my knees, and tried to shake her out of her hysteria. She just pushed me away, screaming louder. Something must have happened today, or tonight while she was out. This had never happened before, even right after he had left. I only had two people to call, and if I was lucky, they might just be together at the moment. Kids were awake and outside at these times, weren't they?

Jacob Black POV

Katie was underneath the sheets of her bed, and not being able to bring myself to do the same under these conditions, I stayed next to her above the sheets. We were on our sides, staring deeply into each other's eyes. I loved her so much; I worried so much for her right now. Would she wake up sick or something tomorrow? Was she in any pain at the moment?

She leaned her face toward mine, and kissed me lightly on the lips. "I'm feeling a lot better now, Jake," she whispered lightly, looking up at me through her eyelashes. Her tone was intentionally very seductive. I tried not to think of how much practice she'd probably had at that before – back in California, she'd been the queen of her school, like how Bella said she was here. Apparently, Bella and Katie were now very popular at Forks High. Mike was too, but probably wouldn't be tomorrow…

But I couldn't resist. I kissed her back, lengthening it and bringing more passion. Her lips felt cool against my werewolf temperature ones, and extremely soft and delicate. She deepened the kiss further, now wrapping her hands in my hair, pulling me even closer to her. I brought her lower back closer to me, and even though she was underneath the bed sheets, she placed her leg around my hips…

And my cell phone rang in my pocket, playing Bella's ringtone. I growled lightly against Katie's lips, and pulled away. She giggled sweetly, and I grabbed my phone out of my pocket. I pressed answer, and brought the phone up to my ear.

"Hey, Bells," I answered casually, assuming it was her.

"Jacob? This is Charlie, and Bella's, well, there's something wrong with her. Could you come help, please, as soon as possible? Bring Katie if you can; she's in pain, and I think it has something to do with him…" Charlie trailed off nervously, and I could here screaming in the background. It was Bella's screaming. I could feel my facial expression contort in angered worried.

"Alright, I'll be right there, Chief," I responded shakily, hanging up and throwing my phone down. "It's Bella, we have to go," I whispered seriously to Katie. I was sure that I looked scared, and Katie did, too. She didn't have much of a clue what was going on. I stood up, taking my scared angel's hand, and lead her downstairs to the door, the car, and the Swan's house. The kitchen light was on, but I couldn't see in the window.

I didn't know what I would find on the other side of the front door, and didn't really want to find out. There was something wrong with Bella. But at least I knew I had a certain bloodsucker – and his family - to blame.

**A/N:::** Hi! This was all I could write, and I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long. I've been working on my TVD fan fic a lot; if you've read the books, I suggest you read it! I love it so much, and have gotten so much positive feedback for it. As of today, it has about 2,000 hits, 30 reviews, and 20 favorites. I think it's really good, and I'm planning on making it super-long! It's a Damon/Bonnie fan fic. Please read and review it!


	10. 10: When He Said Forever & Always

**A/N:::** I'm sorry, but if you haven't noticed, I've been getting the chapter numbers wrong for the past few chapters, just because I added one in the beginning after I'd written all of these ones. If you can forgive me, thank you. But at least I got this one right!!! Yay me! This chapter is named for the lyrics from one of my favorite songs, 'Forever & Always (Piano Version)' by Taylor Swift. I hope you like it, and please, please don't forget to review!!!

Where we left off, Bella was having an 'emo spazz attack' and called to the attention of her three closest companions (Charlie, Jake, and Katie) that she wasn't all right after all – and might never be. Oh, the drama!

Chapter 10: When He Said Forever & Always

Katie Lautner POV

When I walked in through Bella's front door behind a frantic Jake, I didn't know what to think. Bella was perfectly sane; she was fine ever since I got here. Charlie had once told me that he thought I'd saved her. But he had spoken to soon apparently. There was something up with Bella, and Edward freaking Cullen coming back was sure a part of it.

The screams were loud, piercing, and depressingly painful. My ears and heart both ached at the sound. I couldn't just stand here behind Jacob anymore. I had to see her; I had to help her. I had helped her before, and I knew I could be the one to do so again. I didn't know if anyone else could. I was her only hope.

In the kitchen, Bella was sure a sight. Her newly done hair was tangled; her face wet with tears and smeared makeup. She lay on her side on the floor, clutching helplessly at her stomach with a granola bar in one hand. Her eyes were scrunched tightly shut, and her face was contorted in pain. She had told me about this before, one sad night. She felt a hole in her chest, and she couldn't breathe. I could tell by her screams that she truly didn't have much air to scream with – you couldn't even hear them from outside of the house. Charlie stared pleadingly at me, standing uncertainly beside her. I nodded at him – I would help her. I had to.

I fell to my knees beside her, grabbed her arms lightly and shaking her a bit. "Bella," I said calmly, trying to maintain a controlling voice. I was in control of this situation. "Bella!" I said louder over her shouts, putting my face close to her ear. She was shivering like it was -13 degrees out, but the kitchen was warm.

I removed my jacket and set it on the floor. My next move was a bit risky, but if it worked I could get a break through with her. As far as I knew, she had no clue I was here. I grabbed each of her sides, and though she flinched slightly, she didn't flail or try to shake me off. I slowly sat her up, so that she was slouching over her stomach and pulled-up knees, but so that she was sitting on the floor now. I picked up my jacket, and then carefully started to pry one of her arms from her abdomen.

Her eyes flew open wildly, but she seemed to register that she was safe; it was just me: her best friend and closest confidant. Her screaming stopped, and she just sat there sobbing with her eyes looking down at her lap. She let me take her arms and put them in the sleeves of my jacket, and after she was bundled up, she stopped shaking as much. But the tears kept flowing down her face, making all her black eye makeup streak down her cheeks like Lady GaGa.

"Shh, Bella, you're here, I'm here, it wasn't real," I crooned softly into her ear, wiping her wet face off with my sleeve. But she looked up at me then, her face pained and sad and newly mad.

"That's the problem," she breathed shakily in a high, child-like voice. Then her face saddened, and she began to slowly whisper through her sobs. "It… wasn't real… He lied… when he said… forever and… always!" she squealed the last part loudly, choking up. "I'm just… here."

"I know you're here; I know he lied. Hey, hey, I've got you, Bell. Let's go to bed, hon," I whispered, and looked over behind me. Jake and Charlie were hopelessly watching me from the kitchen doorway. I motioned for them to move; that I had everything under control. They quickly dismissed themselves to the television room, where they quickly sat and turned on ESPN or something. I didn't want Bella feeling uncomfortable, as she still had some issues with attention.

I turned back to Bella, and helped her to slowly stand up. I walked her steadily up to her room, using the handrail with her arm over my shoulder. She giggled at one point where we slipped, and I giggled with her. It was more like a sigh of relief in a way. In her room, I helped her change into her pajamas. She motioned for me to change into some of hers too, and knew that I would be spending the night. Either of us would be going to school tomorrow, or today – the clock read 3 in the morning. We both needed sleep and rest – she was depressed, I was drugged, and we were both overly stressed and slightly crazy.

Charlie came up to check on us, and he was okay with us taking a day off. No adult would no of what had happened to me earlier, but I could tell that he saw that I was a bit off balance and such. HE sent Jacob home, but I knew he would probably be patrolling the woods behind Bell's house until sunrise. No of us would look very good in the morning, I could guess.

And so without much sleepover talk at all. Bella and I fell asleep atop her bed, side by side on our backs, staring at the roof.

Jessica Stanley POV

OMG! That couldn't be… the Cullen's Volvo? Here, at school? Like, no way! Where the hell were Katie and Bella? They had to know now! Oh, they probably wouldn't be very happy about this gossip…

Bella Swan POV

I woke up to the wonderful sound of Katie's anonymous text ringtone, a short clip of 'Richman' by 3OH!3.

_Whiskey's on the rocks while your sister's on my mouth!_

Very pleasant noise to wake up to after only a few hours of shut-eye and a… I don't know what that was. A nightmare and a late-night breakdown, I guess you could call it. Whatever. I was probably going bipolar or something.

I sat up and opened my eyes, searching my room for Katie cell phone. I heard her groan beside me, and mumble something about Saturday Night Live or something.

"I said it's on the nightstand, Bella," she murmured drowsily. "God, I feel so hungover…"

"And how do you know how it feels to be hungover? Were you secretly a party girl back in California?" I joked, yawning and grabbing at my nightstand. Sure enough, I felt an iPhone underneath my hand, and grabbed it. I brought it close to my face and read the way-too-bright screen.

**Where da hell r u? Bella's x is here!!! Just him, no family, r u 2 cutting classes 2day? Love Jess S.**

Great! Just great! Fucking nightmare-tastic! He was attending Forks High again! I shoved the message into Katie's face, and as she rubbed her eyes and read the text, her face turned into pout.

"Best morning ever. Thanks a lot, Eddie," she croaked, rolling over onto her side, facing away from me. "Uh, we are never going to that Starbucks again. Too many bad memories and shit."

I wasn't sure what to do with the information Jess had sent us. I wanted to see Edward, but at the same time I wished he was either dead or had never existed in the first place. So what to do about school… did we move to Florida, ignore him, write off everything I've ever learned and throw myself at him, or use everything I've ever learned and terrorize him? Right now, with my best friend and my heart in pain, the latter sounded very enticing. And very amusing and fun, too. Because, when he said forever and always, he'd lied, and he'd broken me. And revenge sure was a bitch, wasn't it?

"Bella, want to have a little fun?" I looked to her, speaking in an evilly sweet tone. She slowly rolled over, looking at me with drooping eyes and a half smile. She was suffering, I could tell. Hangover-like headaches must be hell; later I'd have to look up some online remedy for one. She nodded slowly, her smile getting a bit bigger.

"Anything to get my mind off my own condition, if that's freaking possible."

I rolled over onto my stomach, and Katie did so, too. I held her iPhone in my hands, and we both watched as I typed in a response message to Jessica.

**OH, fun, darling! We r at da swan house, just woke up. We r not going 2 skool 2day, cuz we r totally hungover on starbux. Tell eddie dear we send r super speshul luvin. ;) ---3, B & K!**

I pressed send, and immediately couldn't for tomorrow.


End file.
